Peace Offering
by Glow
Summary: What makes Rory decide to send the package? Part 2 in series. [Complete]


****

PAIRING: Either Rory/Jess or Rory/Tristan. Choose your own adventure.

****

RATING: PG 

****

SPOILERS: Anything up to "The Bracebridge Dinner"

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, Warner Brothers and others who have more money than I do. No infringement is intended.

****

AUTHORS NOTES: All right. This comes in between Infected and Almost A Happy Day. It kind of joins them together. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed those! Happy reading and tell me what you think if the need strikes you.

****

Peace Offering 

"Dean. It wasn't anything. Really," Rory Gilmore pushed open the door to Luke's and stepped inside. She stood still and sniffed, "Mmm. Luke made cinnamon buns."

Her boyfriend, Dean, stood behind her, "If it wasn't 'anything' why can't you tell about it?" he asked.

Rory sighed. They had been having this exact same conversation for the last twenty minutes. "Because. It's kind of a personal matter. I'm not sure how many people he would want to know." She walked up to the counter and got in line. Dean followed.

"So you're not telling me, your boyfriend, what he was saying to you at the play. You're keeping his secrets from me?"

"No! It doesn't have anything to do with me, really, so why do you need to know?"

Dean clenched his jaw, "Because Rory, he has a thing for you. And he was looking a little too comfortable last night. And I want to know what he was saying to you!" People began to look in their direction.

Rory turned, exasperated, "Fine. I'll tell you. Tristan's parents pulled him out of Chilton. Are you happy now?"

Dean thought for a minute, "Yeah. Yeah actually I am. Now he won't be able to bother you anymore."

"Yeah," Rory agreed in a slightly lackluster tone. 

Dean, in his euphoria didn't notice. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss; "I have to go. I'm meeting Jeremy Lesterman."

"Why?" Rory asked, "I didn't know you two were friends."

Dean averted his eyes, "We're not. He's helping me," he laughed uncomfortably, "you know… me and physics… oil and water…" he trailed off and with an almost nervous smile he turned to go.

"Bye!" Rory called after him and once outside he waved at her through the window.

"What can I get you," Luke asked abruptly as she turned towards him.

Rory gave her nicest smile. "I will have your biggest, gooiest cinnamon bun and a large coffee," Luke narrowed his eyes, "um… please?" she continued meekly.

"You heard her, Trekkie. I'll have the same. Make mine even bigger though. I'm talking the size of my head. I want to have to use a knife and fork."

Rory turned and faced her mother, "Why do you get the bigger one?" she whined.

"Hours and hours of labor."

"You promised to quit using that in arguments!"

"Well I lied."

"Fine," Rory sniffed, "Just for that I'm keeping your shirt."

"Which one?"

"The blue one. With the sparkly animals."

"The sparkly alligators or the sparkly monkeys?"

"Alligators."

"Meanie."

"Meanier," Rory countered.

"That's not a word!"

Rory scoffed, "It's a weekend, I'm not at Chilton. I'm allowed to make up words."

Luke held up his hands, "It scares me that you have more than one shirt with sparkly animals."

Lorelai giggled, "Luke said sparkly."

Luke glared at her, "Do you want to be eating yogurt and granola for breakfast?"

"No sir," they said quickly and sat down on stools.

"All right then," Luke went over to the oven and began to prepare their meals.

Lorelai turned to her daughter, "So was that Dean I saw waving and grinning goofily outside a minute ago?"

"Yep."

"May I ask what you did to make him grin in such a way?"

"I guess."

"I thought I just did."

"I thought you asked if you could ask."

"Honey, no technicalities before coffee, kay?"

"I told him about Tristan."

"Ah," Lorelai nodded sagely.

Jess, who had thus far been listening while inconspicuously wiping down tables, inched closer.

"'Ah'?" Rory questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Who says I meant anything?"

"You always mean something."

"Well, it's just that I understand why he'd be happy hearing the news. Nothing like having your arch nemesis sent away to military school after making an ass of himself to brighten up a teenage boys day." 

Rory cringed, "I only got to the part about his parent's pulling him out of Chilton. I didn't go into the reasons."

"Really? Could I be there when you do spill the whole bag of beans? I've never seen Dean do a happy dance but I gather it could be entertaining."

"Mom…" Rory said warningly.

"Spoil my fun," Lorelai pouted.

Rory couldn't help but laugh at her mother's petulant expression. "Don't be such a child. Anyway, 'arch nemesis?' Isn't that a little melodramatic?"

"When have I ever been melodramatic?" A pointed look was Rory's only reply. "Okay fine. But think about it. Tristan was Blane to Dean's Duckie. With him gone there's only one hand left in the Rory cookie jar."

"Coffee?" Jess asked appearing in front of them.

"Please," Lorelai said tightly. The kid certainly had interesting timing.

"Thanks," Rory said distractedly. "Could you have put it a little less, well, grossly?"

"Probably. Dean's the only…"

"Okay! I believe you. But your pop culture reference is wrong. Blane and Andie ended up together. Shouldn't that make Dean Blane?"

"Uh…" the ringing of her cell phone interrupted Lorelai's explanation. She flipped open the phone, "Hello? Whoever this is it had better be good, it's a Saturday and I don't need to be at work until one... Michel slow down," she listened for a moment, "I'll be right there," she hung up and turned towards Rory, "Sorry kid, I've got to cut this short. Duty calls."

"What happened?" 

Lorelai's face twisted up, "I'm not really sure. I think it was something about quiche."

"That explains it. See you tonight."

Luke placed their order in front of them, "Here."

"Sorry, Luke. Quiche monsters are attacking the Inn. Besides," she gestured to a mammoth cinnamon bun, "that's not as big as my head," Lorelai turned to exit the diner still rambling, "but I do have a very large head. Ask my mother, she'll tell you…"

Luke looked at Rory, "Quiche monsters?"

"The kind with red _and_ green peppers," Rory said solemnly. 

"Hanging by a thread," Luke muttered and went to take away the other cinnamon bun.

"I'll take that," Jess said slipping past his uncle, grabbing the plate and sliding into Lorelai's vacated seat. Luke opened his mouth, most likely to nag Jess about how he was supposed to be working but Jess cut him off, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Then, "What's 'hanging by a thread?'"

"Rory's grip on reality," Luke answered than went to serve another customer.

"Very smooth," Rory complimented, "Way to distract him."

"Thanks. So what was Luke talking about?"

"Quiche monsters."

"This is one wacky out little town."

"We try our best," Rory lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "scaring outsiders keeps the weird people away."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Rory shook her head slightly. Jess, it turned out could banter with the best. He was almost as good as…

"So what's the story with Tristan?" Jess asked.

Rory's head snapped up, "What? How do you know him?"

"I heard your conversation," Jess said simply and without a hint of embarrassment, "He seemed like a moderately cool guy."

"He could be… Wait, how do you know?"

"We met."

"When? Are there dissatisfied teenage boy anonymous meetings I am not aware of?"

"Nope. I met him a few days. He was here for one of your rehearsals, I guess."

"And you liked him?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Any guy who can work Shakespeare, Dante, _The Karate Kid_ and the word 'banal' into a ten minute conversation has to be somewhat okay. It seemed like we have quite a bit in common."

"Like what?"

"Oh. Just stuff," Jess said cryptically.

Rory snorted, "Maybe. I was just surprised. You both seem to have trouble playing well with others."

"Only when I choose to."

"Fair enough. I guess I can tell you, then. Tristan's parents sent him to military school, in North Carolina."

"What did he do?"

"He broke into a safe."

"Why? He didn't seem to be short on cash. With a car like that…"

"He didn't do it for the money. He did it for fun."

"I get it."

"Figures. You are the guy who stole Babette's gnome."

"I was performing a community service. Those things are creepy."

Rory choked on her coffee, "Creepy? You're afraid of garden gnomes!" She put her head down and laughed.

Jess rolled his eyes, not at all offended, "Yeah, yeah. So tell me Rory, what's the deal with you and him?"

Rory shoved a piece of her breakfast into her mouth, chewing slowly she thought about it. Finally, after swallowing and taking a sip of her coffee she answered, "Honestly? I'm not really sure. Tristan was never that easy to read."

"Oh?" Jess prompted.

Rory told him the story. Her first day at Chilton, him calling her Mary, his fight with Dean, Madeline's party, the P.J. Harvey debacle, and his parting words were all included. "And then he walked out of the school," she finished.

"Huh. Quite the drama you had there. A few freakishly photogenic people and you've got yourself a teen movie"

Rory blushed, "I can't believe I just told you all of that. Only my mom and Lane know all the details."

"Should I feel special?"

"If you must."

"Are you sad that he's gone?"

Rory thought about it for a moment, "A little, I guess. I mean with him gone there's only one person at school who doesn't completely hate me," she said, trying to inject some levity into their conversation.

Jess shook his head, not at all fooled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luke approaching. Standing up and wiping his hands on his apron he looked down at Rory, "Here's what I think. I think the guy liked you. I think he wasn't used to having feelings like that. I think he acted like an ass. I think he regrets it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. But it doesn't matter what I think. What matters is what you think," he patted her on the shoulder and went behind the counter, he picked up a coffeepot and walked across the diner to refill cups. 

Rory propped her head up on her chin and pondered Jess' words. "What _do_ I think?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A few days later Rory had a game plan. She was going to make a peace offering. She was going to extend the proverbial olive branch. But to do so, she needed some assistance. And she wasn't looking forward to asking for it.

Pausing at the door to _The Franklin_ Rory braced herself. She and Paris were on slightly better terms now, especially after Rory had invited her to The Bracebridge Dinner at the Inn. Still, Rory was not sure how this request would go over. Paris was rather unpredictable when it came to things regarding Tristan.

Paris was already sitting at a computer going over the layout. Rory cleared her throat and Paris turned around she gave Rory a nod and went to turn back to her work, "Paris?" Rory started.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"About what?"

"Just… stuff," Rory said lamely. Her plan had been to ease into the topic gently; Paris apparently had other ideas.

"This isn't going to be some cheesy Disney channel heart to heart is it? I'm lactose intolerant."

"No. It's…" Rory wiped her hand on her wool skirt nervously. "Look, I'm not sure how to approach this with you. How about you let me talk and don't react until I'm finished."

Paris sighed, "I suppose, but make it quick. We do have a meeting."

Now that Rory knew she had Paris' full attention she launched into debate mode. Taking a deep breath she started to speak, "I'm sure you know that Tristan's parents sent him to North Carolina. Well things between him and were never all that… cordial."

"'Cordial' is not the word I would have chosen. More like…"

"You agreed not to interrupt."

"I hardly signed my name in blood," Paris retorted.

"Anyway, we had had one or two incidents where I thought we could be friends. The first before the incident last summer, the second right before I left."

Paris suddenly strode to the other end of the room and with her back to Rory said, "I'm happy for you. But I'm not really the type to hold hands and skip."

"No! I'm not saying what you think I'm saying. I was just thinking that I wanted to fix things. Let him know that all unpleasantness is in the past. And I thought you would help."

Paris laughed bitterly, whirling to face Rory, "Are we on _Candid Camera?_ What would make you think that I would help you with something like that?"

"Because you care about him," Rory said simply. 

"I…" Paris muttered, looking at her shoes.

"You don't have to say anything to that. I got the feeling he doesn't have the best relationship with his parents. I was thinking of sending him some things. If you want to add anything, a letter, whatever, just have it to me at the end of the week, okay?"

"I'll think about it," Paris said.

Madeline and Louise strolled into the room "There's no possible way he could be dating that skank. She's so…" Louise trailed off upon seeing Rory and Paris on opposite sides of the room, "should we duck and cover?" she drawled sarcastically.

"That depends," Paris said sweetly, "do you have that article for me?"

"Yes ma'am," Louise pulled the article out of her bag and presented it to Paris who immediately began to check it over.

"Hi Paris. Hey Rory," Madeline greeted and took her seat. Soon, other staff members drifted in and the meeting began. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

On Friday Rory was at her locker packing her bag up after the final bell. She slammed the door shut and Paris was on the other side. Rory jumped slightly, "Paris! You know if cancer research doesn't work out for you have the stealth for a career in serial killing."

Paris cracked a small smile; "I'll keep that in mind. Here," she handed Rory a folder and a book. For Tristan. I got a couple of people to write letters and that's a book I think he'd like."

Rory didn't quite know what to say. Paris had not mentioned their conversation at all in the last few days. Rory had assumed she wanted no part in it, "Thanks," she said awkwardly, "I'm sending it out on Monday."

"Oh. Here," Paris handed Rory a folded up sheet of paper, "It's a list of things Tristan likes. In case you wanted to add something to it," Paris said trying to sound blasé.

"That was nice of you."

"Could you sound a little more shocked?"

Rory shrugged, "Probably."

She turned to walk away and Paris fell into step with her, "How did you get his address? I didn't think his parents would be giving it out to anyone, with the way he was sent off."

Rory smiled mischievously, "My grandmother got it for me."

Paris raised an eyebrow, "And the DuGrey's weren't at all curious as to why Emily Gilmore was writing to their son?"

Rory shrugged, "She didn't ask. Her cook Marcella, knows Hortense, who has apparently been the DuGrey's head chef since forever and has quite a fondness for 'Master Tristan.' Hortense finagled it out of Mr. DuGrey's assistant." 

"How very James Bond of you," Paris remarked dryly.

"Ew," Rory said distastefully, "James Bond is a walking STD."

They had reached the parking lot. "On that note," Paris said, "I'll see you next week." Paris headed for her car, Rory to the bus stop. Rory sat down to wait and pulled out her C.D player. Slipping the headphones on she tapped her foot slightly to the sound of Ash. Things were looking up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Monday morning Rory dragged herself into Luke's earlier than usual carrying a box. Luke, Jess and a few early risers were the only other patrons. She took a seat at the counter; "May I please have some coffee?"

"Rory," Luke asked confused, "what are you doing hear at this time of day?"

"I have to go into Hartford early," she told him.

As he placed a cup of coffee in front of her, Jess came over and sat beside Rory, "Can I take a break for a couple minutes, Luke?" Amazed at the fact that Jess was asking, and nicely at that, Luke waved for him to go ahead and went back into the storeroom to grab a few things he would need for the morning rush.

"Why are you going into Hartford early?" Jess asked.

"I have to go to the post office."

"We have a post office here, you know. It's on the next street."

"I know that. But this is Stars Hollow. I go into the post office. Maria and Ron, who run the post office, will look at the package that I'm sending. They'll tell Jackson, or Kirk or someone else and before I get back from school this afternoon the whole town will want to know what Rory Gilmore was sending to a guy named Tristan in North Carolina."

Jess wrinkled his nose, "That sounds… vaguely illegal."

"You get used to it."

"Yay. So what are you sending him?"

"A few people from school sent letters, his cook sent cookies, Paris added a book, I put in a few more. A couple chocolate bars, nothing big."

Wisely Jess chose not to comment, "Cool. Do you mind if I toss in a note?

"Do you have packing tape?"

"I'm sure Luke does."

"Than it's no problem."

"Be right back." Jess ran upstairs to the cramped apartment he shared with Luke. He dug out a pen and scribbled out a quick message.

__

Tristan,

"Places to be," huh? Not too smart, man. But hey, who I am I to judge? I wouldn't be in this small town hell hole if I were adverse to a little trouble. Military school. What's it like? If it's really bad I might just start to behave myself. Anyway, Rory's downstairs waiting for me to drop this in, but I figured I'd write. I'd throw in a pack of Newport's but you're probably forbidden to smoke what with all that jogging.

Jess

He headed back into the diner, a roll of tape in hand. Rory had cut open the box and was waiting impatiently. "Done?"

"Yeah," He folded the paper up and placed it in a corned of the box underneath a few things. Then ripping off pieces of tape he started to seal up the box. "What does Dean think about this?"

Rory hesitated for the briefest of moments, "He's fine with it," she lied.

Jess saw through it, "You haven't told him have you?"

Rory tucked her hair behind her ear, "No. I want to, but he wouldn't understand. He gets so jealous… Does that make me a bad person?"

Jess handed her the box, "No. No it doesn't."

Rory smiled at him for a moment, "Thanks Jess. For everything," she said meaningfully and they both knew that she was referring to their first conversation about Tristan.

Their eyes locked and Jess smiled back at her, "I'm glad I could help you."

"Yeah," Rory swallowed, "I should go."

"See you around, Rory."


End file.
